Talk:Cat Valentine/@comment-71.174.130.47-20120521233318
Once you have read the first letter of this, there is no way out. Keep reading or Die tonight at 11:11pm................................................................................ There was once a girl named Lerisia who got teased for her name at school. she finally had enough and hung herself from a nearby tree but previously left a note in the locker of every person who made fun of her this is what the note said: Say these words and live no more and pay for all the strife you've caused by now i'll probably be dead but tonight i'll come back and i'll want your head. __________________________________R.I.P_________________________________ One boy didn't believe the note and quickly discarded it. He went home to play video games and found his cat, Bex, skinned and decapitated and hung up on his wall with the words 'YOU'RE NEXT' smeared on with blood then a fresh. bloody. handprint. next to it. He buried the cat and cleaned the blood. And then he went and locked all the windows, doors and the cat flap and went to bed. at 11:11pm at night, he heard a moan from a little girl and he rushed into the hallway. There, in the middle of the hallway stood a ghost girl. Lerisia. She was floating towards him, her sunken eyes had no visible pupils as they stared vacantly in the boy's direction. Her ghostly face was skin stretched across bone and her mouth was open and dripping blood. One hand hung limply at her side the other clutching a pointed object. A knife. The metal gleamed in the moonlight as she crept closer and closer to the boy as he backed into his room. The boy fell onto his bed and looked up in horror as Lerisia held up the knife and suddenly plummeted the knife down on his neck and started hacking at it, a demented look on her face. Rivers of scarlett blood spurted from the trench in his neck and splashed onto the bed, the floor and the walls as the boy let out ear-splitting screams. Hack. Hack. Hack. The wound became deeper and deeper, and the boy's head hanging on to his neck by a muscle. Hack. Hack. Hack.With a dull thud his head hit the floor, blood still seeping from the base, eyes still open and bulging. The ghost girl, with one last stab, plummeted the knife into the head's forehead slicing it in half and releasing another river of blood. She dropped the knife. THUD. Lerisia bent over to claim her prize and gripped the boy's head by his hair, blood plopping onto the floor. Lerisia left, leaving a limp, headless body and a horrified family behind. Re-post this on 5 other wiki's in 30minutes or Lerisia WILL find you proof this works: #1-Jen got scared by this and ignored it and Lerisia found her and killed her for not believing. #2- Simon ignored it because he thought it was stupid and where is he now? probably decaying, headless, in his grave with Lerisia laughing over his dead body. good luck